


Friends and Enemies

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Bittersweet Ending, Jonin!Obito, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito finds an intruder in his apartment. It's not the first time, either.Day 26 // Late Meeting
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Friends and Enemies

Obito knew something was wrong as soon as his hand rested on the doorknob to his apartment. The lock may have been untouched and there were no signs of forced entry at the first glance but he sensed someone’s presence from the inside. He scowled as he recognised the Chakra signature. He had to be careful, his team had a tendency to show up out of nowhere to surprise him.

The Uchiha swiftly entered his apartment and shut the door behind him, resting his back against it with a relieved sigh that he didn’t hear any sudden greetings. His gaze immediately fell on his bed, where he found one person laying down, immersed in some inappropriate literature. 

“Welcome home, Obito~” The intruder sing-sang, not sparing him even a glance at first. 

“How do you keep getting in?” Obito growled in response as he locked the door and marched over to kick the other out. 

He saw the intruder point to the window and when he narrowed his eye, he noticed the broken latch. The Uchiha groaned in annoyance.

“Stop breaking my windows, asshole.”

“Get better protection seals, then.”

The smirk on his face pissed Obito off even more. He grabbed the adult-themed book and threw it out through the other’s choice of entry. 

“I told you to stop coming here! I want nothing to do with you anymore,  _ Kakashi _ !” He finally tangled his hand into the black cape with red cloud patterns the other was wearing. “You damn trash!”

The Akatsuki member only sighed and gave him a sly smile hidden under his mask. 

“You say that every time and yet you still haven’t reported me to the Hokage.”

Obito didn’t know what to do in those situations. They kept repeating and he knew damn well Kakashi was right. He could’ve told anyone about the regular intruder from a terrorist group and yet he chose to hide it. 

The Uchiha tugged on the cloth and managed to drag Kakashi off his bed, though the other got up willingly. In return, Obito plopped down on his bed and let out a sigh as he felt his muscles finally relax and his bones rest.

“I’m tired, it was an exhausting day. Leave me alone.”

Kakashi sat down on the bed again and gently caressed Obito’s hair, ignoring his wishes.

“Stop it,” the Uchiha muttered. “I’m not going to leave the village.”

“I know.”

“And you’re not going to come back.”

“Mhm,” Kakashi hummed.

“This can’t go on like this.” Obito wrapped his arms around himself, imitating a hug. He could ask the other for it but he knew it would only be indulging in that stupid fantasy that could never be real. 

“Sorry it turned out like that.” Kakashi voice did carry an apologetic tone. “The least I can do is keep visiting.”

“Why? You don’t even try to convince me anymore.”

“I guess deep down I just really care about you.”

Obito turned his head to look at Kakashi again. His smile wasn’t so annoying anymore. 

“ _ This _ makes it very difficult to forget, too.” He fixed the headband to reveal his Sharingan as he pointed at the eye. “I hope I get to return the favour someday so we’re finally even.”

The Uchiha couldn’t stay mad at him. In the end, they always ended up chatting like friends. He sat up and gave Kakashi a sad smile.

“I’m just worried it’ll happen during a war again.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything. He cast his gaze to the floor and his hand mindlessly continued caressing Obito’s jet black hair. When he spoke, his whisper lacked previous confidence.

“I… I hope it doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
